


Oh My Stars and Garters

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal dresses up for Cobb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Stars and Garters

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10774222552/mal-is-already-laughing-by-the-time-doms-hand).

Mal is already laughing by the time Dom’s hand slides onto her thigh. The lingerie is beautiful; it’s also the last thing he’d expected to find her wearing when he’d walked into their bedroom this evening.

He trails his fingers over her garters and then down over the top of her stockings. Her skin is so warm and smooth beneath his fingertips. His lips are parted; he’s forgotten how to breathe, how to think, how to do anything more than touch.

“Do you like them?” Mal purrs, the French lilt of her accent going to his cock after all these years of married life. She’s the perfect woman. It’s a simple fact. “I thought you would.”

His mouth lowers to her neck and he trails kiss after kiss along her skin. Her hair brushes against the side of his vision, wild and beautiful. “You look amazing,” he tells her, breathing the words against her flesh.

“I’ve been in your mind,” she murmurs - and, from her, it sounds like the filthiest thing in the world. “I know what you like.”

“I like you,” he says. It’s as simple as that. For him, she is the world: she is all that exists and all that will ever exist. What more could he want? “I love you.”

She moans happily in assent, while his hand slides back up, gliding over the feather-soft skin of her inner thigh and then into the dip between her legs. He finds the crotch of her underwear soaked with her essence and strokes his fingers back and forth over the damp material. Her breath shivers with every stroke.

By the end of the evening, Mal’s new lingerie will be in dire need of a good wash.


End file.
